


Alien

by Quantum_Ruby (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Quantum_Ruby
Summary: Coming to a war-torn earth, a humanoid has a mission to save its dying species at all costs. With an initial hatred of humans and their ignorance told by the validity of their historians, Porthos begins to unravel the truth about what his species and the threat they’re fighting really is; and that humans are more redeemable than he first believed.





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a ploy to force myself to start writing again, though I'm gonna try to update daily. I'm building as I go along.

I don’t remember what roads that I may have taken, to lead me here.

In front of this scratched, wooden, painted door. A door that I dream about. A door that I fantasize about. A door that I yearn to go through, every time I see one like it.

In the room beyond this door, I find peace. Pain eludes me there, in amidst the sheets that smell of sweat and fading cologne. Of sweet flesh. Feeling warmth all around me. Of fluid man. The calamity that we create together.

It’s different than what I’m used to, yet those memories of others flutter away when I’m wrapped up in that trap of belligerent and unmeasurable force of attraction. I can feel it through the wood, drawing me near whenever his physical form is close. And I always run to him like a desiccated man to a stream. Like a starving animal to his kill.

It is a curse. A wicked affliction placed upon me. A burden that I wouldn’t seek to remove, no matter how high the cost.

And as I stare, in long-awaited patience, I hear the shower being turned off, behind this placid piece of wood that separates us. It’s already open, as promised.

I don’t think I closed the door, as the sight of steam escaping from underneath the crack of the bathroom door enchants me.

 _Just more barriers_ , is all I can fathom, as my mouth waters and my nerves are set ablaze.

Obediently, I wait at the entrance, non-purposely breathing in the steam that squeezes through and runs away. The cooling heat makes my skin start to tingle. Especially when I see the condensation that has formed on the peeling, once vibrant, golden handle. It’s locked, as always. I’ve learned from experience. Every door he is behind, is locked.

Though my torment is short-lived, as the lock is turned and the door handle twists. And for a split moment, I am envious of the aluminum that his hand touches, preferring that it was touching me, rather than this non-feeling thing, that gets to touch and be touched by him in every ignorant moment that he needs to utilize its sole purpose.

My eyes immediately search his emerging body from the stream of chaotic clouds, that appear to swirl around his every pore. His black ringlets are soaking in the water that is blessed to be running down his person. His towel is wrapped tightly around his waist, kissing the spots I wished to give attention.

Oh, by the grace of **God** , I wanted him. I wanted him always. So much that it hurts to be so far, yet so close at the same time. To the point that it hurts to be two separate beings. Two separate souls. Two separate hearts.

My throat swells with joy and anticipation. How fickle these bodies are…and how intuitive it is for my emotions to move my body in such a way. To reflect how I felt.

His eyes flinch at the sight of me, then they grow accustomed, and then they dart to the door behind me. “You left it open again.”

His skin glitters in the light of the fixture above us, as he walks towards the thing that wasn’t me.

My hand touches his chest, catches his breath, and feels the thrum of his heartbeat. My bicep pushes against him, so he is against the wall, and now my body is against his.

I hope my eyes can reflect the fear that I felt, so he knows that he can’t leave me alone like this.

“I just want to close the door.” He whispers, his voice imitating music.

I look down at the skateboard that is near our feet. My leg juts out and pushes the long, rolling object. Hard. It closes the door for him.

Another heartbeat beneath my hand. Another breath he breaths. “Clever. But someone needs to lock the door.”

I looked down again, wondering why he wished to waste such precious time over such useless things. Why couldn’t he see it in my eyes that I didn’t want him to do this?

“It’s for protection. You know? From the bad guys out there.” He smirks, in a sly manner.

I stare for a moment, looking back and forth between the door and him.

And I don’t know why this always happens, but I feel it tenfold through his chest when I say, “Let them come.” And his heart, his blood, pounds faster evermore.

He grunts. He nods. “Fuck it then.”

And his lips finally fall upon mine.

And I am transported.


End file.
